Darkness at the Creator's door
by pyromatic18
Summary: Midlands are in ruin and the only hope is the Posdour. Team seeker need to find her and end the destruction the keeper has wrought on the land of the living. Includes OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Untimely visit.

Sitting in Math Aylin was bored, so very bored. Everyone was quietly working through exercises while she thought of Legend of the Seeker. Such an amazing world that absolutely captivated her and now that she was reading the books it had a grasp on her that would not allow her to think of anything else, not that she wanted to anyway. The clock in the room was the only thing making any noise. A constant 'ticking' as time slowly passed by in this dreary room. Playing with her pen in her hand she glanced back at the work placed in front of her. The questions stared back and she sighed in exasperation. Life was so boring... Closing her eyes she tried to imagine herself in the midlands, watching from a colossal cliff a great battle between Dharans and the Seeker team. She watched with great attention as Richard Cypher charge into battle sword of truth in hand ready to cut down the rogue Dharans. By his side was his confessor, Kahlan charging into the fight with just as much zeal. Together they were an unstoppable duo bringing justice to the midlands and defending the innocent who could not stand for themselves. While they fought the first wizard Zeddicul Zul'Zorander stood back and unleashed a torrent of wind blasting unaware Dharans. But discreetly hidden Cara the mord-sith watched from a nearby forest for her turn to strike, to protect her lord Rahl. Seeing an opening she leapt into the fray and smashed her agiels into the now fleeing Dharans. As they cleaned their equipment and searched the bodies for supplies Aylin watched the sight. They stood so heroicly together and were the true example of heroes! She wished she could join them, help them but she knew they would turn her away. Letting out a sigh she opened her eyes to find herself still sitting in the old room but with her teacher giving her a nasty glare. Quickly she returned attention to the work on the table and tried to get some work done before she was dragged back into her imagination. Not that she minded anyway.

"Quick this way!"

Aylin's gaze quickly fell upon a window where she thought the sound came from and managed to catch a glimpse of a white fabric just passing by the window, the sound that seemed so much like Richard's voice. She looked away dismissing it on grounds that her mind was playing tricks on her, trying to drag her back to an awesome fantasy when she heard the sound, the distinct sound that could only belong to the sword of truth being unsheathed. It was again coming from the same window to her right. Was she imagining going mad? Did she get enough sleep last night? Her teacher suddenly shouted her name and she quickly went back to her work quietly admonishing herself. Things seemed to return to normal for the next 10 minutes when a sudden explosion was heard outside the classroom. Everyone was knocked out of their seats on the ground. Sounds of steel clashing with steal erupted behind the door to the room and everyone scrambled to get away. Aylin backed to the wall watched the door that seemed to be holding back a mob of people just barely. Suddenly the door was kicked down and a man's body was hurled into the center of room. Oddly enough he was dressed just like a wizard from the midlands! Staring in shock Aylin's watched as a pool of blood slowly collected around the dead man. This horrific sight reduced everyone around her to frightened children even her teacher was madly rambling words of prayer to save them. Slowly she lifted her attention to the makeshift doorway as smoke cleared to reveal a massive man with hood covering his face. This man looked like something out of a horror film and here he was mere meters from her. He slowly walked to the body of the wizard and stepped onto his head crushing it under his boot. He let out a sickening laugh and nodded at his handiwork. He moved his gaze toward the group of students and looked upon them seemingly look for someone. Aylin shivered in fear at who he was looking for and hoped he would just leave them be. Then suddenly his freakishly huge arm snapped into her direction and sneered at her. Aylin stared at the man with defiance shining brightly in her brown eyes as he slowly walked toward her.

"You are the Posdour and for that you must be eliminated."

Aylin remained where she stood as he walked, in total confusion of whatever a "Posdour" was. This man wanted to kill her and she was ready to fight with all her being for her life, she would not go down without a fight. She imagined herself standing with Bridget and she found the strength to approach the huge man. As she got near him his demeanour suddenly changed, he slowed his pace and started to reach for a pouch on his belt. He fumbled with the small bag trying to remove it when Aylin got too close. He screamed out in utter pain and fell to his knees. His hood fell back to reveal a bearded face with scars on his cheeks. His eyes began to rapidly change from black to blue, like an eternal battle was being fought within him. Shocked and confused Aylin took a step back and stumbled on a broken chair. She fell to the ground and the man slowly recovered from his ordeal.

"Bad move Posdour..."

He began to stand up while breathing heavily when a bright white sword pierced through his chest, his eyes went wide before the life in him slipped away. His body crumbled to the ground to reveal the seeker of truth standing heroically before Aylin. He looked at her and something seemed to trigger in his mind as he suddenly sheathed the sword of truth and offered his hand. Eyes wide with shock and awe of the man standing in front of she could not stop herself.

"Are you the seeker? Richard Rahl?" she asked nervously. Richard looked at her and collected his thoughts before answering.

"Yes, we have been searching for you" he replied before checking for any injuries. He glanced at the other students in the room checking for their wellbeing while a woman in a flowing white dress entering the room wielding daggers. Aylin looked away from Richard and was absolutely taken away when she locked eyesight with Kahlan.

"The... Mother Confessor...? "Asked Aylin absolutely awestruck by the people she was seeing in front of her. The woman in white smiled.

"Yes, I am the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell." answered Kahlan. Aylin was utterly awestruck by the magnificent woman standing in front of her.

"Why are you here? She asked tentatively.

"There are terrible things happening in the midlands that we have no way of dealing with, people are dying every day since the keeper unleashed an attack on the veil." Kahlan replied sadly. "But there is a prophecy that has foretold us about this happening. We didn't believe it at first but it has begun and it spoke of a special person, known as the Posdour that will have the power to bring a stop to the destruction." Aylin's breath left as she took in the information. Something huge was happening and somehow she was at the center of it.

"We need your help Aylin."

Eyes wide she replied, "How... What...?"

"You are the one we've been told is the Posdour and you must come with us quickly before more of Deragan's men get here, come on!"

Aylin stood there speechless and absolutely captivated by the mother confessor while she grabbed her hand and lead her outside of the room. Richard had one more look at the remaining students before following suite. Once outside Aylin's world turned upside down. Leaving the classroom her eyes were met with utter destruction. The school that she once knew was gone, in its place was a wasteland. Nothing was recognizable, everything she once knew was gone. Soon her thoughts drifted to her family.

"My Family! My Family! Mother Confessor I need to find them!" Aylin screamed while the trio rushed through the dead landscape. Ahead of her Kahlan slowed her pace a bit while Richard went to comfort her. Kahlan and Richard both looked like a shadow of helplessness had washed over them. Kahlan soon collected herself and took a deep breath.

"Zedd found them but they were already under attack by Deragon's men." Her face remained stoic as she continued while the seeker allowed a single tear down his cheek. "Deragon's men were to going to kill your family but then Zedd... Zedd... Zedd used a spell... A spell that saved your family and annihilated Deragon's men but... At the cost of his life..." The mother confessor face's still continued on expressionless but looking into her eyes it was clear that she was crushed inside with what had happened. Richard's face however was scrunched up with pain, things were very desperate indeed. Aylin took in what she heard and felt responsible for all this death. Somehow because of something that she was, everyone that she cared about was getting hurt, how long before everyone she cared about was dead? Zedd... She looked away from Richard and Kahlan and allowed her gaze to concentrate on the ground. She closed her eyes and thanked the spirits and Zedd for protecting her family. Whatever Richard and Kahlan need her help with, she was going to do it with everything she had. Taking a deep breath, Aylin raised her sight to that of Kahlan.

"Where... Are they now? My family" she whispered.

"The spell that Zedd used, protected them from Deragon's men also prevents anymore danger to ever touch them, they no longer need protection from anyone." Kahlan answered, "Don't blame yourself Aylin, you cannot be responsible for the actions of others." She said with a gentle hand placed on Aylin's shoulder. "It is very difficult to imagine that we've lost Zedd, but he won't want us to give up now. We came here because you are the living words last hope and we need to take you back to the midlands before things get worse here. But we cannot force you." Kahlan looked down.

"I will come with you if it means the end of the destruction, but you must realize how hard this is for me to believe, I've only read of you in books and suddenly here you are standing in front of me asking for help. This is so much to take in!" She said, trying to stifle a laugh at the madness going on around here.

"We can explain more later but we need to get back to the altar before we run into more trouble." Kahlan replied, "Where is it Richard?"

Aylin looked to the right where Richard was crouched, scanning ground in search of something. Suddenly he stood up and pointed past a large piece of debris in the north.

"Should be in that direction with no more than five minutes walk, it was pretty lucky to end up so close. I don't like to think of what could've happened if we hadn't gotten here in time." Richard said.

Smiling at the Seeker both woman followed him as he lead the group to the altar that would bring them to the midlands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Altar

The structure in front of them stood tall in the centre of a scarred land. Before this day, it was clear that it did not exist. Something had happened and this structure had arisen from the ground to mark transport between dimensions. It was like a massive sphere with thing circles spinning at a constant rate within, somehow generating a blue field of magic that seemed to crackle with the sheer intensity of its power.  
"This is the Altar?" Asked Aylin while she stood mesmerized by the construct. Richard continued to walk towards it and began to direct his Han into the machine.  
"Yes, the Altar of the curious. We came through it to get here after being attacked by more of Deragon's men." Kahlan sighed as she crouched to retrieve a dagger from her boots, but as she did pain from her shoulder seemed to stop her and she grasped the right shoulder in agony.  
Aylin quickly rushed to her side to see what was wrong, when she touched Kahlan a blinding light burst from the touched place and time seemed to stand still. Pictures of horrible looking men ran through Aylin's mind at a rapid pace, death and fire seemed to intertwine with the screams of people creating a vision of pure agony. The visions were getting painful and more painful and Aylin thought she was going to die.  
"Stand strong, you are the light..." Exclaimed a voice, a gentle voice that seemed to wash away all the pain. The visions quickly dissipated and Aylin found herself on the ground with Richard and Kahlan staring down at her, worry etched into both their faces.  
"Aylin are you ok?!" Kahlan quickly asked scanning her face for any sign of injury. Aylin looked at both their faces and then remembered that Kahlan was in pain before the strange light took over.  
"I'm fine, did I hurt you Kahlan? If I did I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"  
"Aylin, I'm fine" She smiled, "If anything, I think you somehow healed me. How did you do that?" Kahlan asked. Aylin wondered for a moment and tried to remember exactly everything she did, but it all came down to one thing. A touch.  
"All I did was touch you and things just happened that I had no control over." She replied. Kahlan studied her should before looking back at Aylin's hand. Soon enough she gave up and offered a hand to Aylin, helping her stand back up.  
"Whatever happened, we'll find out when we get back to Aydindril. Can we travel yet Richard?"  
"I think we will in about a minute, I just need to -" Suddenly Richard turned around as if sensing something and pulled out the sword of truth, he rushed in front of Kahlan and Richard and held up his sword.  
"GET DOWN!" He shouted right before a erratic lightning smashed into contact with the seeker's weapon knocking Richard back slightly. Steel and lightning battled for dominance as the seeker pushed forward gritting his teeth in concentration. Aylin and Kahlan looked on with shock. Soon the lightning vanished and the seeker stumbled back after dealing with such a powerful force. A figure in dark robes stood in the distance, the obvious source of the wizards lightning. However the man was not along as hundreds of men started to appear by his side. Kahlan helped Richard up and they shared a look that told more than words could. They had to leave now.

Richard ran towards the portal and performed a gesture with his hands, the circle's suddenly began to speed up greatly generating a torrent of wind that seemed to surround the Altar. A blast erupted from the blue field. Aylin watched on as it came closer and closer to them eventually passing them, leaving a feeling of purity upon them. After the blast the air seemed to gain a calm stillness to it and time stopped. She looked back to where all the men were standing and was shocked to see a knife that seemed to have been hurtling right towards her had stopped right before colliding with her back. Eyes wide Aylin looked to Kahlan. "What just happened? "  
Kahlan turned her attention away from field and looked at the German girl. "The Altar has been activated and apart of its mechinism I believe it protects the people around it for a short period. We need to go right now before it shuts off!"  
Richard turned to them, "GO!" the women charged in and were whisked away to the midlands almost immediately. Aylin and Kahlan emerged onto the other side with no sign of Richard. Kahlan frantically looked around and then her gaze fell onto the portal where she saw Richard on the other side. Men were quickly closing the distance between them and the seeker and he could not see them.

"RiCHAAARD!" screamed Kahlan as she watched helplessly. The seeker stood controlling the gate with one hand, he unsheathed the sword of truth and tossed it through the portal. Landing with a clunk in front of Kahlan she looked from the weapon to him again as a single tear was shed by the seeker. One of Deragon's men had caught up and was already in the motion of swinging an axe into Richard's back. It looked as if all hope was lost for him when suddenly the seeker's eyes erupted with intensity glowing white. The portal exploded knocking back both Aylin and Kahlan down stone steps as things went dead silent.


End file.
